cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Rock's Family
Green Rock's refers to any member of the Green Rock's family in this Wikia. They live in a green house. GICGB 1.jpg GICGB 2.jpg GICGB 3.jpg GICGB 4.jpg GICGB 5.jpg GICGB 6.jpg GICGB 7.jpg GICGB 8.jpg GICGB 9.jpg GICGB 10.jpg GICGB 11.jpg GICGB 12.jpg GICGB 13.jpg GICGB 14.jpg GICGB 15.jpg GICGB 16.jpg GICGB 17.jpg GICGB 18.jpg GICGB 19.jpg GICGB 20.jpg GICGB 21.jpg GICGB 22.jpg GICGB 23.jpg GICGB 24.jpg GICGB 25.jpg Gabe, Gali, and Gino's Birth Short Gabe, Gali, and Gino's Birth Short is the first short created by Cutiesunflower. In this Short, Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube gets married for the first time ever. A few days later, she started to get Babies. Gabe hatched first, then Gali, and then Gino. After they hatched, Sleeping Green Rocky made a appearance on the last scene looking at Gabe, Gali, and Gino. Appearances Canon * Green Rocky - Father of Gabe, Gali, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris, Husband of Green Ice Cube and Brother of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Sleeping Green Rocky - Uncle of Gabe, Gali, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris, Brother-in-Law of Green Ice Cube and Brother of Green Rocky. * Green Ice Cube - Mother of Gabe, Gali, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris, Wife of Green Rocky and Sister-in-Law of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Gabe - Son of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Brother of Gali, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris and Nephew of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Gali - Son of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Brother of Gabe, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris and Nephew of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Gino - Son of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Brother of Gabe, Gali, Flower Lily and Iris and Nephew of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Flower Lily - Daughter of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Sister of Gabe, Gali, Gino and Iris and Niece of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Lily - Daughter of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Sister of Gabe, Gali, Gino, Flower Lily, and Iris, and the Niece of Sleeping Green Rocky. * Iris - Daughter of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube, Sister of Gabe, Gali, Gino and Flower Lily and Niece of Sleeping Green Rocky. *Rocktoaner - God-Brother of Green Rocky, Step-God-Brother of Sleeping Green Rocky, God-Uncle of Gabe, Gali, Gino, Flower Lily and Iris, God-Brother-in-Law of Green Ice Cube Trivia * Sleeping Green Rocky, Lily, and Rocktoaner are the only three in the Green Rock's Family to have arms. * Flower Lily is the only one in the Green Rock's Family to not have legs. * This is the first family to be formed. * Rocktoaner is the only one who have powers. * Strangely, Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube got married when they are too young than the appropriate age to get married. This is probably because they want to be good friends and make babies. *This family has the most members out of any other family, with ten. *Green Ice Cube, Flower Lily, Lily, and Iris are the only female members of this family. Category:Team Familys Category:Families